Don't Trust the Fox
by battousaisgurl
Summary: Kenshin is sneaking off at nights, Kaoru follows him and finds him sneaking off to Megumi’s every night. What is her reaction? Why is Kenshin with Megumi? Could Kenshin really be falling for Megumi? I insist you read and review.


Kenshin is sneaking off at nights, Kaoru follows him and finds him sneaking off to Megumi's every night. What is her reaction? Why is Kenshin with Megumi? Could Kenshin really be falling for Megumi? I insist you read and review.  
  
Don't Trust the Fox  
  
It had been a long day at the Kamiya dojo. Yahiko had been stubborn about practice. Kaoru had to cook (oh no) Kenshin just disappeared, and Sano lost had a down day of gambling. So everyone just went to bed and hoped that tomorrow would be a bit better.  
  
The next day came quickly. Kenshin had finally come back and was in the kitchen preparing breakfast. "Is that food I smell," Kaoru, Sano, and Yahiko said taking a sniff of the air. "Kenshin is probably back," Kaoru thought happily raising from her futon to greet Kenshin. Kaoru arrived in the kitchen. Kenshin looked up at her and smiled warmly. "Oh Hello Kaoru- dono, I made rice balls that I did," Kenshin said still smiling at her. Kaoru grabbed a nearby broom and whacked him to the wall. "Don't just disappear like that you hear me, if you have to go somewhere you tell me, got it," Kaoru said with her evil eyes.  
  
"Yes Kaoru-dono," Kenshin said with swirly eyes. Kaoru put down the broom and sat down quietly. Sano and Yahiko came running in. "Are those rice balls I smell," Sano said staring at the plate of rice balls. "My nose don't lie, I smell rice balls," Yahiko said smelling the air contently "Na ya think, there right there ya little punk." Sano said sarcastically rolling his eyes. "I am not a little punk, and I know there right there rooster head," Yahiko said feeling pretty proud of himself. "Why you little," Sano said growling slightly as he grabbed Yahiko by the shirt. "Come on boys stop acting like babies lets eat," Kaoru said motioning for them to join her.  
  
"We're not babies," Yahiko and Sano screamed in unison. Sano still holding onto Yahiko's shirt. Kaoru placed her hands on her hips, and looked at them oddly. Sano let go of Yahiko and they did as they were told and sat down. "Kenshin enough, get up we're hungry," Sano said loudly. Kenshin got up from the ground and served the rice balls.  
  
They were all done very fast and went about there business. Kenshin began to start his daily chores when Kaoru stopped him. "Wait Kenshin, where were you yesterday?" Kaoru asked curiously. Kenshin felt a drop of sweat fall from his face, he smiled strangely and replied, "I went fishing and I ah... got lost," Kenshin said with a pathetic looking smile. "Ok, Kenshin," Kaoru said as she turned to go about the day.  
  
"Something's up with Kenshin, he wouldn't get lost after fishing, and why didn't he come back with a fishing pole, nor did he leave with one, he is hiding something from me, I am going to find out." Kaoru thought evilly to herself as she began to sweep the floors.  
  
Later on that day "Kaoru-dono, I must go to market for some personal needs, I will be back late," Kenshin said as he left the dojo. Kaoru just continued what she was doing. Kenshin meanwhile was not going to the market as he had said. He went to Megumi's house. He looked around skeptically in case someone had followed him and quietly knocked at the front door. Megumi opened the door. "Oh hello, Kenshin what are you doing here," Megumi said with her best smile possible.  
  
"Come in Kenshin," Megumi welcomed holing the door open so that he may enter. Kenshin sat down in front of Megumi. "Would you like some tea, or maybe something to eat, or maybe even a back massage or something?" Megumi said smiling suspiciously. "Actually Megumi I came here because I have a little problem that I do." Kenshin said looking down at the floor. "Is Kaoru bugging you? You know I am a lot more comforting than Kaoru," Megumi said fluttering her eyes.  
  
"No Miss Megumi, every thing between Kaoru and I is fine that it is. It's just that you see (mumbles)" Kenshin said embarrassed. "What was that Kenshin, I can't hear you," Megumi said inching closer so she could hear him. "You see I have a ah..." Kenshin mumbled what he had. "Spit it out, what's wrong," Megumi yelled now very frustrated. "Well, Miss Megumi I have a foo... a ah foot... a a a foot fungus." Kenshin said as he turned the of his hair. Megumi's eyes grew large and her hair stood straight out in the air. "Forget you Kenshin; I am not taking care of your foot. No never," Megumi said crossing her arms angrily. "But Miss Megumi, Dr. Gensai is out of town. There is no other doctor," Kenshin said with his hands folded as though he was begging. "Well all right, but only because it's you," Megumi said still not too happy about all of this.  
  
Kenshin removed his socks and sandals. Megumi took one look and fell backwards. (I am not going to describe it) "Miss Megumi, are you all right," Kenshin said leaning over her. Megumi opened her eyes a few minutes later and saw Kenshin above her. "Does Kaoru know?" Megumi asked smiling. "Does Kaoru know what?" Kenshin wondered to himself as he began to think. "Never mind," Megumi said as she got up from the floor. "Kenshin go get me that cream over there on the shelf, it is a foot ointment," Kenshin did as he was told and retrieved the cream. "Now listen here Kenshin. I will give you the things, and I will teach you how to treat it. But I am NOT going to deal with your foot, Is that clear." Megumi said with scary evil eyes. Kenshin backed up a bit, he felt a drop of sweat fall, "Yes M-miss Megumi," ;  
  
Kenshin went to the bath house and began his first treatment. (I won't go into details) Kenshin carefully put his socks and sandals back on and headed back to Megumi. "Thank you for the treatment," Kenshin said as he bowed respectfully. "Come back ANY time," Megumi said raising her eyebrows up and down. Kenshin turned and began walking back to the dojo. By this time it was approaching morning.  
  
When Kenshin arrived he knew everyone would still be sleeping. He decided to just go to the kitchen and begin cooking. Kenshin had found some nice looking cat fish in a fishing basket lying on the counter. Kenshin strung them to a spit and began cooking it.  
  
The sun had already come up but it was still very early. Kaoru and Yahiko woke up to the sun shining warmly in there rooms. Yahiko woke up and ran out expecting food to be ready as normal. Sure enough it was there. Kaoru heard Yahiko rejoicing over food and assumed Kenshin was back.  
  
Kaoru grabbed her broom on her way out of her room. She stomped fiercely out to the Kitchen where Kenshin and Yahiko were eating contently. "Good morning Kaoru-don oro," Kenshin said happily until he fell to the floor with swirly eyes. "Kaoru held her broom tight and had an evil look in her eye. "That's the second night in a row. Where have you been? Are you sneaking out with some girl? If you are I swear I will hunt her down and kill her with my bare hands. And if it's not another girl I want to know what it is. Fine no answer, be like that but consider your chores doubled until you tell me what's going on. This is my dojo I think I deserve to know what's going on in it." Kaoru screamed as she turned around and stomped back to her room.  
  
"Wow, she is mad," Yahiko said as he returned to eating his breakfast. Later on that day when Kenshin was doing his chores he felt his poor fungi foot throbbing. He put down the scrub brush and went to the bath house to examine his foot. He sad down and removed his sock and sandal and noticed his foot had changed and it was getting larger. Kenshin's eyes grew large, "What am I going to do," he thought, "I can't tell Kaoru, she will have a heart attack or faint, its too embarrassing to tell her, I have to go back to Megumi tonight," Kenshin decided to himself. He put his sock and sandal back on and returned to his chores.  
  
That night after everyone had gone to there rooms for the night Kenshin quietly slid open his shoji and began tip toeing to the dojo gates. Kaoru woke at hearing his shoji open and decided to follow him. She stayed a fare distance as to not let herself be discovered. She followed quietly behind him until he stopped at Megumi's house. Kenshin knocked at the front door and walked in with his head held low. Kaoru scratched her head in curiosity as to why he was at Megumi's. She peeked in the window from out side.  
  
Kaoru couldn't hear what was being said but she could see everything that was happening. Meanwhile inside the house... Kenshin and Megumi sat down facing each other. "Miss Megumi, today when I was doing my chores I felt my foot really hurting, I went to the bath house and notice it had turned green and had grown in size." Kenshin said looking a bit depressed. Megumi placed her hand on his shoulder. "It ok Kenshin, you'll be fine," Megumi said smiling. "So that cream didn't help?" Megumi wondered. "Obviously not," Kenshin said looking towards the ground.  
  
Megumi lifted his foot onto a pillow and began removing his sock and shoe. "Oh great first she puts her hand on him and now a foot massage," Kaoru whispered to herself evilly from outside the window. Megumi squealed at seeing his foot. Unfortunately there was a table blocking Kaoru's view of his foot. All she saw was Megumi looking at Kenshin with the largest eyes Kaoru has ever seen. "Why that stupid, idiotic, neurotic, arrogant, immature, fox lady. GRRRR" Kaoru said as she stomped off angrily "I've seen enough" Kaoru headed back towards the dojo.  
  
Megumi put a towel over her hand so she wouldn't have to touch his foot. She squealed softly as she placed a finger on the top of his foot. "Did that hurt," Megumi asked quickly removing her finger. "Somewhat," Kenshin said in a low voice. "All right Kenshin, you know I have a huge phobia of f-foo-foot fungi so I will give you another different cream that might work a little better. Rub it on at night because I won't do it as you well know. And come back tomorrow and I will check it. Okay." Megumi said rising from the floor.  
  
"Kenshin, it is late in the middle of the night, and you look really tired, if you would like you could stay the night here in the guest room," Megumi offered politely. Kenshin looked to the front door then back at Megumi. Kenshin began to think to himself, "Miss Kaoru would notice if I came back in the middle of the night, if I came back in the morning I could always say I got lost and fell asleep," "I will stay the night here that I will," Kenshin said smiling. Kenshin then grabbed his shoe and walked to the guest room trying not to limp. Megumi just shook her head and chuckled slightly at Kenshin trying to be all tough and not limp.  
  
"I guess I better be getting to bed also," Megumi said with a yawn. She went to her own room and went to sleep for the night. When she awoke she went to the guest room and knocked quietly, "Kenshin are you in there, Kenshin," "Strange, no answer," Megumi thought to herself. She slowly slid open the shoji to find the futon made, flowers in a vase next to the futon with a little note to the side. Megumi went over and read it. "I'm sorry I had to leave so quickly, I wouldn't have wanted Kaoru-dono to be upset if she found me missing, I thank you for your bravery and hospitality, signed Kenshin," Megumi looked around the room. "My gosh that man is hot," Megumi said to herself trying to remember that he was in love with Kaoru. "You know, this is the perfect opportunity for me to show Kenshin how I feel, he comes over in the middle of the night really secretly, perfect," Megumi said to herself evilly rubbing her hands together with fox ears on her head. "Let the games begin," Megumi said to herself with a look of competition in her eyes.  
  
Meanwhile at the dojo, Kenshin had just returned. Kaoru decided to act as if she knew nothing and saw nothing the previous night and decided to treat him the best she could. Kenshin walked into the kitchen expecting Kaoru to come to breakfast and attempt murder on him for returning so early. But instead she was very peaceful and polite; Kenshin was grateful but still confused. "Hello Kenshin," Kaoru said politely as she sat down and awaited the meal. "MMMM it smells good, what are we having," Kaoru asked inhaling the fresh smell. "Sushi," Kenshin replied confused and yet grateful that he wasn't being chased around the dojo, especially with his foot not feeling that great.  
  
Yahiko soon joined them and sat next to Kaoru. Kenshin served a sushi role to each of them. "Wow Kenshin this looks really good," Yahiko said just before digging in as though he hadn't eaten for weeks. "You're welcome Yahiko, I'm glad that you like it that I am." Kenshin said politely. Kaoru just ate quietly, she then looked up at Kenshin who was staring directly at her and began to blush. Kenshin just continued to look at her. "Kenshin what is it, do I have something on my face," Kaoru said quietly putting down her chopsticks. "No your face is lovely," Kenshin said now looking deeply into her eyes. "So why are you looking at me like that," Kaoru said now looking at him in the exact same way. Kenshin began, "Because I can't stop looking, when a person looks at you, it is difficult to remove there eyes for your beauty is mesmerizing, it takes a strong man to withstand your beauty and I am not one of those men." "Does that make me stronger than you Kenshin, I could not look at Kaoru any day," Yahiko said from out of no where. Kenshin and Kaoru just continued glaring at each other intensely. "Fine I get the idea, I'll leave you two to your staring contest," Yahiko said as he got up and went to his room.  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru eventually seized staring, and finished there breakfast peacefully. After breakfast Kaoru went to train Yahiko and Kenshin went about his chores. Towards the end of the day Megumi decided to pay them a visit. "Hello Kaoru, how are you today?" Megumi asked politely. "I am fine," Kaoru said out loud but inside she was saying, "I'm gonna kill her, I'm gonna kill her," Over and over again.  
  
"Kaoru I brought you some Ohaki. I thought you might like some, you know Kenshin needs some good food every now and then." Megumi said looking over to Kenshin smiling. "What was that," Kaoru said rather forcefully. "Nothing, just take the Ohaki and eat." "Did someone say Ohaki," Sano and Yahiko said in unison. They glanced around and saw there beloved food. They ran to it as fast as they could and didn't take there eyes off it once. Kaoru, Yahiko, and Sano all sat down and began eating Ohaki just as Megumi had planned.  
  
She then walked over to Kenshin who was sitting by the wash tub doing the laundry. "Kenshin, don't you know that laundry and chores are a woman's job. Kaoru is so lazy making you do all the chores like this," Megumi said shaking her head. "Actually I really don't mind that I don't," Kenshin said happily. "How is your foot?" Megumi asked. "I think those medications you gave me are helping, it hasn't hurt all day." Kenshin said sounding very relieved. "But listen to me Kenshin, I still think you should come over every night just so I can make sure it is healing well, okay," Megumi said but in a somewhat demanding way.  
  
Kaoru, Sano, and Yahiko were meanwhile stuffing there faces with Ohaki. "Isn't this good Kenshin, Kenshin," Kaoru said looking up from her food. "I didn't leave Kenshin alone with that fox lady did I; she is such a fox, so sly. Distracting me with food, that is so mean." Kaoru said as though she was going to cry. "Kaoru snap out of it, although Megumi is more so in his age range, she is extremely pretty, she is a doctor, she can cook, she is good with children, she is feminine, she doesn't beat up Kenshin and yell at him, and she is single and really likes Kenshin, he still likes you." Sano said trying to help. "S-sano your not helpinnnnnnnnng," Kaoru said crying her eyes out. "You can't stop ugly women once they get started," Yahiko said wiping ohaki off his face. "Who ya callin' ugly," kaoru said as she smacked him across his head.  
  
"What am I still doing in here, that fox woman is alone with Kenshin. Just let me at her." Kaoru said raising her sleeves and stomping angrily out to the wash tub. "Miss Megumi thank you for the ohaki, please leave." Kaoru said sounding so angry not even Megumi was going to challenge her. Megumi just got up and left like she was asked. Once Megumi was gone Kaoru lost it. "KENSHIN, what were you doing with her, do you like her, so what if she is more in your age range, and is extremely pretty, she is a doctor, she can cook, she is good with children, she is feminine, she doesn't beat you up and yell at you, and is single and really likes you, I thought you loved meeeeeeeeeeee." Kaoru said once again crying hysterically.  
  
"I hadn't thought about any of those things, but you are right that you are," Kenshin said happily. "So you do love h-h-her." Kaoru said hesitantly. "No Kaoru-dono, I love you and you only that I do," Kenshin said as he got up and walked up to Kaoru. "B-but I saw you at her house in the middle of the night, she was touching you and you looked depressed, if ever there's any thing wrong with you I can comfort you much better than she can, and then she gave you a foot message." Kaoru said looking away from his eyes and too the ground.  
  
Kenshin raised her chin so that her eyes met his. "Kaoru, she is helping me with a problem I have, she wasn't giving me a foot message, she was comforting me but only because...(mumbles)" Kenshin mumbled the last few words. "What is it Kenshin, whats wrong, you know you can tell me anything," Kaoru said sounding very concerned. "It's really nothing you should be worried about that it is not," Kenshin said. "KENSHIN, JUST TELL ME, NOW," Kaoru demanded angrily. "Well you see I have a slight medical problem and she was helping me, and yesterday it got pretty bad so I went to see her last night, and she comforted me and checked out the problem, which was what you saw as a foot message. You see I have a ah... a foot, a-ah foot fun-fungus." Kenshin said looking down towards the ground very embarrassed.  
  
"You mean you've been sneaking out at night because you have to get your fungi foot checked out by the doctor." Kaoru asked trying not to laugh. "Ah, yes Miss Kaoru," Kenshin said as he turned the of his hair. In that instant Kaoru realized she couldn't resist laughing any longer, she just busted out laughing. Kenshin's shoulders dropped and his expressions dulled. -- Kenshin turned to return to his laundry. Kaoru gained control of herself quietly approached Kenshin.  
  
"Kenshin, I am very sorry for reacting the way I did, I showed no support to your problem with my actions. Do you forgive me?" Kaoru asked politely. Kenshin looked up at her. "I do not blame you, you did nothing wrong, so how can I forgive you for doing nothing, it makes no sense that it does not." Kenshin replied happily. "Miss Kaoru I must go back to Megumi tonight as she had asked, she wants to check out my foot and see if it is getting better." Kenshin said somewhat hesitantly. "She just wants you to come over so she can get her shot at you, I have an idea but you will have to cooperate." Kaoru said suspiciously. "Kenshin listen," With that Kaoru expressed to Kenshin her grand plan in revenge of Megumi for even trying to take a shot at Kaoru's man.  
  
That night the two of them began walking to Megumi's. "Kaoru are you sure this is a good idea, it doesn't seem very civilized to me that it does not," "Kenshin you are such a goody goody, come on you know you're going to do what I say." Kaoru said as though threatening him. "Yes ma'am"  
  
The two of them soon reached Megumi's house, the plan commenced. Kaoru hid in her yard and Kenshin went up to the door which opened before he had the time to knock. "Kenshin come in," Megumi offered kindly. Kenshin did as he was offered and stepped into the house. Kenshin sat down in front of Megumi he then began rolling on the floor as if he were a baby. "Ouch it hurts, mommy." Kenshin said rocking back and forth sucking his thumb. 0o Megumi looked at him as though he were stupid. "Kenshin I'm sure its not that bad, let me see" Megumi said not sounding too concerned. She then removed his sock and sandal. "EWE" Megumi jumped back and gasped, here hair stood on end. His foot had suddenly become an extremely bright green.  
  
"Whats wrong with you, what is this, it is terrible," Megumi said backing up into a corner. "Megumi could you please treat it?" Kenshin begged still rocking on the floor. In that instant Kaoru came running in. "Kenshin, why didn't you tell me you were hurt, I would have taken care of you," Kaoru said helping him off the floor. "Ouch, but my fooooooooooot," Kenshin said sucking his thumb crying. "Kaoru, have you seen his foot, it is bright green, just look at that fungus." Megumi said in complete and total disgust.  
  
"Oh yes, about that, paint is such a wonderful thing," Kaoru said as she directed Kenshin out of Megumi's house and back towards the dojo. "You mean it was all a big prank?" Megumi wondered. "The whole thing, there never was a foot fungus at all. ," Kenshin said happily. Kaoru and Kenshin giggled quietly together then began walking back towards the dojo. "I'll get you back for this, don't think you're just going to get away with this," Megumi said now laughing a bit her self.  
  
The End  
  
Bet you weren't expecting that at the end. Well I hope you liked it. Please read and review. I love to hear from you. 


End file.
